godzilla_the_seriesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zilla Junior
Zilla Junior to ostatnie i jedyne żyjące potomstwo pierwszego Zilli (GINO). Historia GODZILLA Po raz pierwszy widzimy go pod sam koniec filmu Godzilla (1998). Godzilla:The Series (New Family) part 1 Następnie pojawia się w kreskówce jednak różni się od tego z filmu. W filmie wykluwa się sam, a w Godzilla: the series przy Nicku co doprowadza do serii późniejszych wydarzeń. Po wykluciu przestraszony prądem ucieka do wody i przez następne parę miesięcy się nie pokazuje. Nick miał zamiar schwytania go by nie narobił żadnych szkód, jednak Junior okazał się już zdecydowanie większy i nie zmieścił się do klatki. Rozzłoszczony Zilla jr. niszczy klatkę i niszczy Nigela. Zauważając Nicka (którego jeszcze nie rozpoznał) i Elsie zaczyna ich gonić wyrzucając samochód i niszcząc mały drewniany dom. W końcu łapie Nicka i podnosi go z zamiarem zjedzenia jednak tuż przed pożarciem rozpoznaje zapach Nicka. W ramach przeprosin liże go, a następnie odkłada na ziemię. Nick jest zdziwiony że gad go pamięta i by umożliwić ucieczkę przyjaciołom mówi by Junior szedł za nim, następnie sam również ucieka, wyrzucając swoją kurtkę. Zdezorientowany Junior próbuje odtworzyć klatkę, jednak po chwili odpuścił. Nick wiedząc że gad go pamięta postanawia go uczyć, jednak parę dni później przybywa wojsko z zamiarem zabicia Juniora. Nick mówi mu by odpłynął i Zilla ucieka przed rakietami które eksplorują w wodzie przez co Nickowi wydawało się że Junior nie przeżył... Godzilla: The Series (New Family) part 2 Junior po raz drugi pojawia się gdy Nicka atakują wielkie kałamarnice. Zilla podrósł już przez ten czas i bez najmniejszych problemów spala przeciwników. Nick jest szczęśliwy, że Junior przetrwał atak wojska i kiedy wydaje się, że jedynym problemem jest to by przekonać majora Hicks'a , że Junior nie będzie atakował ludzi na na Jamajce, ale pojawia się kolejny problem... Crustaceous Rex. Po chwili Junior wkracza do akcji jednak zaczyna przegrywać, a C-Rex zaczyna go przepychać na krawędź klifu i gdy Junior ma już spaść, w ostatniej chwili strzela w C-Rexa atomowym oddechem i zaczyna kopać tunel pod krawędzią klifu przez co C. rex spada (wraz z Juniorem) a jego ciało pokrywa lawina. Zilla wydostaje się spod kamieni jednak wokół niego krążyły już helikoptery. Junior nie atakuje lecz wręcz przeciwnie uwalnia przyklejone mazią statki oraz ludzi. Nick po raz kolejny prosi by zostawili Zillę w spokoju i tym razem Hicks ustępuje i odwołuje helikoptery. Junior odpływa a pod sam koniec widać jak Junior pływa koło stacji. Umiejętności Atomowy Oddech Zilla Junior posiada zielony atomowy oddech coś, czego brakowało jego ojcu . Oddech atomowy ma długi zasięg i jest bardzo gorący, zdolny do roztopienia stali i przekształcenia piasku w szkło. W grze Godzilla: The series Game Boy, Godzilla zamiast tego posiada atak zwany "kulą ognia", który ma kształt sfery, a nie promienia. Trwałość Inną umiejętnością, którą wykazał się Junior poza jego rodzicem, jest zdolność do wytrzymania wysokiego poziomu obrażeń. Podczas gdy jego ojciec został zabity przez stosunkowo niewielką ilość pocisków, Junior potrafi przy użyciu dużej ilości ciężkiej artylerii wyjść bez szkody, podobnie jak oryginalny japoński Godzilla. W odniesieniu do jego trwałości jest to ulepszona regeneracja, co pozwala Juniorowi na odzyskanie siły i szybszego odzyskania siły. Wytrzymałość Junior może podróżować tysiące mil w oceanie bez wyraźnych oznak zmęczenia. Siła fizyczna Junior wykazał dużą siłę fizyczną. Często pokonuje inne mutacje z czystą siłą, potraf podnieść inne mutacje. Jego pazury są bardzo ostre i są zdolne do rozdrabniania stali. Ogon Juniora jest niewiarogodnie potężną bronią, który może zostać użyty do zmiażdżenia i uderzenia przeciwników. Junior jest także niewiarygodnie szybki i zwinny, poruszając się bardzo szybko z jednego miejsca do drugiego i szybko się wspinając. Ponadto Junior wykazuje szybkie odruchy. Poza tym jest niezwykłym refleksem, ponieważ momenty po wylęgu mogą szybko przelewać się przez wiele stoczni betonu, aby uniknąć ruin Madison Square Garden. Kiedyś dorosła, Godzilla mogłaby tunelować bardzo krótkie dystanse w bardzo krótkich okresach czasu, czasem pojawiając się na polu bitwy pod ziemią. Amfibia Zilla Junior spędza większość czasu w wodzie, ponieważ jest naturalnym pływakiem i potrafi oddychać pod wodą. Junior kiedyś zachowywał się jak nieprzytomny pod wodą przez dłuższy okres czasu. Inteligencja Junior jest bardzo inteligentny. Pokazał taktykę planowania w walce i zdolność podejmowania decyzji moralnych. Nick zauważył również, że Junior ma duży mózg w stosunku do jego wielkości ciała, co jest cechą bardzo wyjątkową wśród gadów. Gdy seria się rozwijała, Nick zauważył, że Godzilla wydawał się bardziej inteligentny . Godzilla bardzo różni się od zmarłego ojca. W przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca, który reprodukował się bezpłciowo, Godzilla jest sterylna (lub może reprodukować tylko seksualnie, a partner po prostu nie istnieje, ponieważ Nick stwierdził jedynie, że "nie ma ryzyka, że będzie się on rozmnażał"). W odcinku "Koniec linii" zakochuje się w zmutowanym smoku z Komodo, zwanym Komodithrax, i staje się ojcem ich nienarodzonego potomstwa. Na nieszczęście dla Godzilli, Komodithrax i gigantyczne jajo, które położyła, spadły na lód, obaj rzekomo umierając pod koniec epizodu z Giant Turtle. Godzilla jest także znacznie bardziej agresywny niż jego rodzic; zamiast uciekać przed atakiem, zwykle będzie walczył lub niszczy swoich napastników. W przypadku mutacji jest bardzo inteligentny i wykazuje zdolność podejmowania moralnych decyzji. Na przykład w odcinku DeadLoch, gdzie walczy z potworem z Loch Ness, później pomaga Nessie odzyskać ukradzione dziecko (wtedy Godzilla podejmuje "moralną decyzję", chociaż członek HEAT Monique twierdzi, że to tylko instynktowne dla stworzeń do wspólnej pracy). W Monster Wars Part 3, wybrał swojego przybranego ojca Niko Tatapoulosa na swojego biologicznego ojca, Cyber-Godzillę, i zaatakował go. Godzilla pokazuje również pewne plany i strategię w swoim stylu walki, choć pokazuje, że może uciec się do brutalnej siły, jeśli jest wystarczająco rozgniewany. Wykazał nawet poczucie humoru jak w kulminacyjnym punkcie jednego z odcinków serialu, spryskał członków H.E.A.T. wodą w zabawny sposób. Jego najbardziej widoczną cechą jest jednak jego opiekuńczość i lojalność wobec doktora Nicka Tatopoulosa. Kiedy Nick podróżuje po całym świecie, Godzilla nigdy nie jest daleko w tyle. Dowodem tego jest fakt, że Godzilla często ratował Nicka i innych członków zespołu H.E.A.T przed niebezpiecznymi sytuacjami. W jednej z sytuacji Godzilla zdołał złapać Nicka (który spadał) na czubku głowy, zanim delikatnie go puścił. Lojalność Godzilli zawiodła się dopiero wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał swojego biologicznego ojca, wskrzeszonego jako Cyber-Godzilla. Widać było, że skulił się w strachu, jak w przypadku małego chłopca, którego ojciec skarcił go surowo, gdy Cyber-Godzilla ryknął na niego. Nie chciał atakować własnego ojca, mimo że Nick mu to powiedział. Niko niestety powiedział, że Godzilla "rzucił" go dla swojego rodzica. Na szczęście Godzilla później uwolnił się od wpływów Cyber-Godzilli i Tachionów i wybrał Nicka na rodzica. Czy lubisz Juniora? Tak Średnio Nie Kategoria:Godzilla: The Series Kategoria:Członkowie H. E. A. T. Kategoria:Gady